


Long Long Goodbye.

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: “黑手党的吻意义太过深刻复杂，足以让对方永远觉得只是含着忠诚，而非爱情。”
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe





	Long Long Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> 是群里的梗，暗搓搓拿来写还写成了这样的辣鸡我先给各位老师磕个响头。  
> “黑手党的吻意义太过深刻复杂，足以让对方永远觉得只是含着忠诚，而非爱情。”←对梗的概括能力过于低下，我再磕个响头。
> 
> Creep-Maximilian Hecker

他就那样跪了下来。并不太合正统礼数，倒不如说是有些过犹不及。像对着某种狂热的信仰或世俗的顶峰，像仰视着神祗或国王。那些人屏息凝神地等着下文，而接受这场朝拜的上位者面不改色地笑着，垂眼投去过于深情款款的爱意。但Florent偏偏在那一刻低下脸去，将双唇轻轻贴在Mikele的手背。这样心甘情愿的屈从态度足以讨好在场的每一个人，尤其是被吻着的首领，一切合情合理、都仿佛得偿所愿。

Mikele不笑的时候看起来凶，倒不是说他有像海洋那一边推崇的、用过于强壮的肌肉和勋章般伤痕堆出的气质。只是理应就是这样一副黑手党的模样，在人群最中气定神闲，又带着些错觉焦躁般的不怒自威。Florent被他用看不见的什么力量牢牢按在侧后位置，分明不该。初次正式踏入这方天地的大男孩暗自紧张着，他板正着脸看起来也柔和，站在那里就像误入肃穆油画，但没有人敢于侧目向他。

心思各异的人来了又去，Florent好像终于窥见Mikele曾经含糊遮掩过去的那一半世界。他还没来得及感慨世道艰辛时就遇见Mikele，故事情节足够老套而脍炙人口，他抱着吉他在酒馆里傻唱着法语缱绻的情歌，回到桌边时意外又不意外地看见两杯花花绿绿的酒。看起来没那么财大气粗的两个人就那样窝在原处半醉半醒地谈天说地，而这件事第三次发生前终于有所转机，他们的位置换到酒店房间，距离拉近到过分亲密。他第二天早晨醒来时被柔软枕头弄醒。在他做着梦被Mikele抱住时，他被拽到了和对方共用一个枕头的逾矩境地里，醒来见到的首先是Mikele卸了妆干干净净的一张脸，平稳垂着的眼睫应该要投下阴影的，但他们不会窗帘大开地做爱。

话归本题，Florent被至少本该柔软的枕头弄醒，他迷迷瞪瞪寻找罪魁祸首时从Mikele的枕头下摸到一把枪，然后他把它取出来放到床头柜上，揉了揉布料包裹下的棉花，重新躺回去。它起先是一起意外事故，却草草收尾。Mikele拿不准他这一选择的用意，太突如其来太前所未有，但他眼里的天真甜蜜又的确无懈可击。于是他就像刚入行按耐不住新奇的门外汉，鬼使神差地将故事延续下去，忤逆了那么多庸俗小说却又依照其中的夸大描写：同样有故事里那样守卫森严但华美绮丽的古宅，有枪械和野靶场，有被暴力事件打断又再继续的约会。Florent有着如他所说那样略微乡镇风味的柔软口音，而非更危机四伏一些的时髦的巴黎语调。那就显得更难以理解。要是追究，来自小城、有着金融学位、在小酒馆驻唱拿着薄薄薪水的年轻人对这一切的反应都平淡过头，Mikele向人开枪时甚至他眼都不眨。

所以现在一切更不可能刻意避开他。Mikele就连自法兰西远道而来的高贵客人意味深长地打量他时都别无他想，在那名义上有千丝万缕联系的前辈转身离去时，就仿佛轻慢地翻手去勾来Florent僵硬的指尖，到底像信任过于盲目那样一句不问。刚刚宣誓归属的年轻人始终敛着神情看着上位者，除却每个人踏足于此时骤然一瞬的抬眼打量，目光向着他灿金的发梢流淌而去，一遍一遍，乐此不疲。他模样乖顺得较那些徒有其表的老姑娘都更胜一筹，带着某种青涩的错觉，任由Mikele由于太过无聊而一下一下揉着他的指节与茧，中心人物同样乐此不疲。那好像又奇怪，要说是隐瞒着家产养尊处优的小少爷怎么会像被枪磨硬皮肤，要说是被安插来的反派之类却又毫无不忠的蛛丝马迹，但谁也不迟来质疑、谁也不提前辩解。

那之后Florent还总以一样的姿势跪在柔软的地毯上，但Mikele俯下身在亲自吻他，众人窥视的目光换成繁杂工艺品的冷眼旁观。在这件屋子里开枪谋杀都不会有人听见，何况他时常又刻意压着的声音。Florent想，要怪罪首领的地盘隔音太好，不然怎么所有人都以为那时他只是受了青睐的狂热信徒，而非被他牢牢护在羽翼下的情人自己偏要见光。他又想。他想自己是否在这件事上任性得过了头，是否会为他们带来些不必要的麻烦与离别。不能算作一语中的，毕竟自始至终那都是必然结果，他还清醒着，Mikele也同样。

画面总像献祭，Florent永远局促不安又一尘不染，他望向Mikele不同于人前的炽热笑意，便对被给予的一切甘之如饴。Mikele在情事间显得实在缺乏黑手党的暴戾做派，即使突如其来地对禁锢自愿前来的祭品过于热衷，那至多是在那一天后徒生些莫名却在理的占有欲过分作祟。他仍是足够体贴的好情人，举手投足或唇齿间都从不吝啬蜜糖般的温柔，他总是细密地吻着Florent，分毫不少的爱意尽数垂在那副身体和空气。

Florent却闭着眼像沉在云里，他在自己破碎的喘息中一遍一遍地说着我爱你，而Mikele还是一如既往地说也爱他，像例行公事，又好像情真意切。他不清楚，他无从笃定，他仿若酩酊在洪流之中，唯一足够确认的是他心甘情愿地在这时被金属锁着：躯体对Mikele给的全部爱意与情欲避无可避，精神也故步自封地忠贞。他只能确认他自己的满腹深情，从一切话语与思想起始之处充盈满溢去四肢百骸，悄然浮现在每一次更贴近的颤抖里。他们在结束后经常会熟睡得与老套剧情如出一辙，缘由似乎又与那些老生常谈的情感桥段不尽相同。Mikele从不省略半句甜言蜜语，Florent永远依照他所期望的那样回应，他们情爱间吐露的缱绻语调全然真切，却被尽数归类进幻梦呓语。毕竟如果法国人与意大利人互不笃信对方床笫间的情话，那着实情有可原。

那只不远万里而来的吉他又斜在墙角，兜兜转转像回到原点，又偏差得恰到好处。Florent不再去酒馆抱着它等待今夜歌单，但某场温存过后Mikele的刀尖给它标上昭示共有的印记，于是他反客为主为他扫着弦哼唱老旧情歌。平和而乏善可陈，被阴差阳错偷来的、心照不宣的时光凝滞不前，甚至需要被与理应浓墨重彩波澜壮阔的旋律基调割裂开，划分入梦境或扩散过度的世界线。

但梦醒往往不需要特殊理由，哪怕只是Florent在他公开宣誓效忠的家族地位越发举足轻重，也算合理的一条。一弦崩断的声音被淹没在枪与建筑的轰鸣里，Florent几乎微不可闻地叹着气，抬眼瞥见Mikele独处时并未直面过的严肃神色。后者在那短短一瞬后反握住他的手，松开紧抿的唇线转而笑起来。窗上玻璃粉碎着和光一起落了一地，背景音震耳欲聋。Mikele在那之中一时像被融化的金模糊着边缘，像他初见一眼坠在灯红酒绿里的星光，像他将一切都拱手奉上的神祗。爱好像总是被那些绕梁三日的复杂情感强硬套上伪装躯壳，而足以证明它深刻存在的机缘又全部阴错阳差。

他们来抢你回家啦。Mikele还是用那样温柔的语调说着，仿佛遭遇将近毁灭性突袭的并非自己的宅邸，他在普世层面的疯狂间还那样兼顾着措辞，又充分表现对Florent忠诚的信任，虽然事已至此也坚持略去那忠诚对象的人称。模棱两可的意味偏偏就永远是这段不曾言明的关系永远捉襟见肘的原因，作为太显而易见的事实又被潜意识刻意在它抵达冲动或理智之前省略——或许这只是疯狂所必须的隐晦的浑浑噩噩。像早已知晓一切，Mikele拽着他冲出门外时也绝不问法国的黑手党是不是真的绝不利他分毫，才硬要把原本不愿落在局中的、他们认为无用的棋重新收入掌中。

有关于这场骤雨流火的兵荒马乱，Florent像置身事外昏昏欲睡的观众一般走马观花。虽然弹片擦过面颊的灼热足够现实主义，被后坐力震得发麻的手臂也还颤着，但他记不真切。直到Mikele在视线里一动不动地远去，才沉坠回烟尘四起的当下。被对待得还算恭敬但也不容置疑，他距离原本再熟悉不过的车辆不过几步之遥，突然记起自己起初的叛逆不过就是为了远离这些火与血，但他主动回到曾避之不及的世界里，出于趋光的本能。

那束光太耀眼了，他始终拧身看着那个方向，仍旧无法确认Mikele的垂青究竟是否真正涉及繁冗复杂的爱，亦或只是一时兴起的悸动被他心血来潮地延续稍长。其实一切如此相互就无可厚非，毕竟Florent倾倒着爱的时刻总不够巧合，或公事公办地足以归类进虔诚，或是他们都沉溺在做不得数的极乐。时间在那些隐约可见的遗憾里重新开始转动，他本也下意识抵抗着的脚步终于执拗地停下，Mikele按着汩汩淌血的手臂，朝他回望过来。视线相交时那不真实的幻想距离破碎大半，像被拉扯着倏然向前，像徒生出了他触手可及的错觉。

他甚至更疯狂一些的部分开始叫嚣，Florent倏然推开所有阻拦，扑入悬崖峭壁边最后的浪漫里。他重重将唇贴过去，像是决意要坐实斯德哥尔摩的虚假罪名，也固执于要吻别得足够盛大。Mikele下意识如同曾经千百次那样回吻来时他们又都恍惚一二，但姑且将它究竟是否只是出于黑手党约定俗成的规矩的疑问抛诸脑后。这次足够它被世俗规定的炙热，比任何时刻都复杂地纠缠不清，缺乏那些暧昧不清的旖旎，但盛大得像疾风骤雨。犬齿刺破下唇加重血气，而痛觉生日姗姗来迟，也足够提醒他们现实的惨烈荒诞。至于盛大吻别其中的真实意义，或许永远谁也不知道。


End file.
